1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damper, in particular for spin-drying washing machines.
2. Background Art
Dampers of the generic type are used for vibration damping in rotary cylinder washing machines, ensuring calm and vibrationless operation of the rotary cylinder washing machine. Known dampers exhibit a damping behaviour that depends on the vibration amplitude, given varying speeds of the rotary cylinder. In the range of small amplitudes, insignificant damping by the dampers is desirable, whereas as high as possible a damping effect is desirable with great amplitudes. This amplitude-dependent damping behaviour results in a constructionally complicated design of the dampers.